Santa
Santa is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: The North Pole Loves: Cookies Hates: Lumps of Coal Occupation: Jolly Old Elf During Christmas, this jolly old elf is extremely busy delivering presents to good girls and boys. However, Santa can't help stopping by his favorite restaurants to grab a quick bite to eat. His boundless appetite allows him to eat endless stacks of Christmas cookies while still having room for a festive cupcake and a heaping plate of pasta. Appearance Santa has long, bushy white hair and beard and wears his usual, red and white outfit. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Both Cupcakes: **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Festive Rotini (Penne in other holidays) *Roasted Romana (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Yule Spice (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *7 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round **Festive Swirl Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Candy Cane Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Snowflake Sprinkles (Nothing in other holidays) *Chocolate Tree (Chocolate Round in other holidays) **Vanila Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Blue Moon Drizzle in other Holidays) *Regular French Cruller **Red Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Cheeseria *Fruitcake (White Bread in other holidays) with Aged Gouda *Roasted Goose (Nothing in other holidays) *Bacon *Roasted Goose (Nothing in other holidays) *Awesome Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go *Liner C *Holly Jolly Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present **Candy Present Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Peppermint Swirl Cream (Marshmallow Filling in other holidays) *Snowflake Crust (Vented Crust in other holidays) *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer) *8 Frosted Gifts (Outer) (Cherries in other holidays) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Toppings he is unlocked with *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Candy Present. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Festive Rotini. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Tree Cutter. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Roasted Goose. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Gingersnap Crust and Peppermint Swirl Cream. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 41 *Papa's Donuteria Rank 21 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 41 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 61 Trivia *Yippy has seen Santa deliver presents to her house. *In Cupcakeria, there is a badge called Lump of Coal where you must burn Santa's cupcakes. He'll give a good score if the other stations are high enough; burning cupcakes gives 76-80% on the baking station. *After making his first appearance during the Christmas holiday, Santa will make random appearances at the Cupcakeria during other holidays. *In Papa's Pastaria and onwards, Santa only visits during the Christmas holiday, starting out as a silver medal customer on his first visit. *In Pastaria, when looking at his icon and info in the customers panel while it's not Christmas, it says that he orders penne with Papa's Marinara Sauce and Italian seasoning, topped with meatballs. *Due to the absence of holidays in these App games (Papa's Freezeria HD, To Go!, Papa's Wingeria HD, Papa's Pizzeria To Go!), Santa is not included as one of the customers in these games. *He is the first Cupcakeria debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *From Pastaria, he comes third every day during Christmas. *In 2014 Christmas promo, he uses a Warp Coin to go to other places. *Santa is the only customer to favorite Christmas in all games that feature holidays. *He is the first customer to have a holiday theme Order Tickets Santa only.png|Santa's Regular order in Cupcakeria Santa only Christmas.png|Santa's Pastaria order during Christmas Santa's_Cheeseria_Order.png|Santa's Cheeseria Order santacupcakeriatogo(h).jpg|Santa's Cupcakeria To Go order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.24.00 AM.png|Santa's Bakeria order during Christmas. Gallery Star santa.png Papa's Pastaria - Santa carrying a candy cane.png Poor Santa.png Okay_Pasta_-_Santa.png Okay Pasta - Santa 2.png Okay Pasta - Santa 3.png Okay Pasta - Santa 4.png Okay Pasta - Santa 5.png Perfect Pasta for Santa.png Perfect Pasta for Santa 2.png Santa's burnt cupcakes.png Santa perfect.png Santa Claus 1.png Perfect Cupcakes for Santa.png Santa Unlocked.jpg Obrázek4.png xmas12.jpg|Santa on the Christmas 2012 Image Xmas 2014 final.png|Santa on the Christmas 2014 Image Santa - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Santa in Papa's Bakeria Santa - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Santa Style B in Papa's Bakeria Santa.PNG|Santa getting his donuts in Donuteria Santas.PNG|Santa's order santass.PNG|Giving Santa his donuts Fan Art santa.jpg|chibi santa by liselottelove es:Santa no:Santa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters